List of pitchers who have struck out 18 or more batters in a nine-inning baseball game
Listed below are the pitchers who have struck out 18 or more batters in a nine-inning game, with teams, dates and opponents: 20 * Randy Johnson, Arizona Diamondbacks (NL), May 8, 2001, vs. Cincinnati. This game went 11 innings. Johnson recorded all 20 strikeouts in the first nine innings of work, but MLB does not recognize Johnson as having tied the nine-inning strikeout record. * Kerry Wood (#), Chicago Cubs (NL), May 6, 1998, vs. Houston. * Roger Clemens, Boston Red Sox (AL), Sept. 18, 1996, at Detroit. * Roger Clemens, Boston Red Sox (AL), April 29, 1986, vs. Seattle. 19 * Randy Johnson, Seattle Mariners (AL), Aug. 8, 1997, vs. Chicago White Sox. * Randy Johnson, Seattle Mariners (AL), June 24, 1997, vs. Oakland. * David Cone, New York Mets (NL), Oct. 6, 1991, at Philadelphia. * Nolan Ryan, California Angels (AL), Aug 12, 1974, vs. Boston. * Tom Seaver, New York Mets (NL), April 22, 1970, vs. San Diego. * Steve Carlton, St. Louis Cardinals (NL), Sept. 15, 1969, vs. New York (NL). 18 * Ben Sheets, Milwaukee Brewers (NL), May 16, 2004, vs. Atlanta. * Roger Clemens, Toronto Blue Jays (AL), Aug. 25, 1998, vs. Kansas City. * Randy Johnson, Seattle Mariners (AL), Sept. 27, 1992, at Texas (8 innings). * Ramón Martínez, Los Angeles Dodgers (NL), June 4, 1990, vs. Atlanta. * Bill Gullickson (#), Montreal Expos (NL), Sept. 10, 1980, vs Chicago. * Ron Guidry, New York Yankees (AL), June 17, 1978, vs. California. * Nolan Ryan, California Angels (AL), Sept. 10, 1976, at Chicago. * Don Wilson, Houston Astros (NL), July 14, 1968, at Cincinnati. * Sandy Koufax, Los Angeles Dodgers (NL), April 24, 1962, at Chicago. * Sandy Koufax, Los Angeles Dodgers (NL), Aug. 31, 1959, vs. San Francisco. * Bob Feller, Cleveland Indians (AL), Oct. 2, 1938, vs. Detroit. (#) - denotes Rookie Notes * The record for most strikeouts in a nine-inning game by a minor league pitcher was set by Ron Necciai, who struck out 27 batters in a Class-D game between the Appalachian League Bristol Twins and the Welsh Miners (May 13, 1952). - Resource: Blue Ridge Country http://www.blueridgecountry.com/necciai/ * The overall record for most strikeouts in a game is 21, by Tom Cheney of the Washington Senators against the Baltimore Orioles, over 16 innings on Sept. 12, 1962 (Washington won 2-1). * Seaver concluded his 19-strikeout performance by striking out the final ten batters he faced, setting a major league record for consecutive strikeouts. * Steve Carlton lost his 19-strikeout game. Ron Swoboda struck out twice but hit a pair of two-run homers, and the Mets beat the Cardinals, 4-3. Randy Johnson also lost his first 19-strikeout game by a score of 4-1. Bob Feller lost his 18-strikeout game 4-1. * Kerry Wood was only 20 when he struck out 20 batters, making him only the second pitcher to "strike out his age". On 13 September 1936, the Indians' Bob Feller, then only 17 years old, struck out 17 in a game, defeating the A's 5-2. * Neither Clemens, Johnson, nor Wood walked a batter during their 20-strikeout performances. * Bill Gullickson was the first to make this list as a rookie, breaking Feller's 1936 record of 17 strikeouts in a game by a rookie. Gullickson's record was broken by Kerry Wood. See also *Strikeout *List of rare baseball events Category:Records